Blood Feud Outtakes
by LilMizzVenom
Summary: In 2010 Forks high school and the surrounding area fell under the wrath of violent Gangs. Forks is now classed as a Free Fire Zone. Police will not enter, and there is no law. OUTTAKES AND ALTERNATE ENDING
1. Outtakes

_**OUTTAKES**_

These Outtakes were originally apart of Blood Feud but unfortunately they were cut from the final realease. The Alternate Ended was supposed to be the original ended but I felt like there was a lot of loose ends which didn't really tie in with the story so it was re-written.

Once again thank you to everybody who has supported and reviewed Blood Feud.  
Untill we meet again  
Take Care and Enjoy.  
All The Best  
Lilmizzvenom  
xxxxxxxx


	2. Outtakes Chapter Two

**OUTTAKES**

_The is Bella's version of Introductions, where she first meets Edward in Chemisty. I cut this because I wanted to introduce Bella's character and background bit by bit and after their first original meeting. I didn't want to rush the chapter and unravel Bella's storyline whilst meeting Edward for the first time because it would have been a lot of information to take in, in one chapter and I just wanted to concentrate on Edward during the early stages of the story. _

**CHAPTER TWO – INTRODUCTIONS (Bella's version)  
BELLA POV**

I practically ran to my first lesson even though I came to school half an hour early as I always did. I blame _Jane Austen_ for making me late because I read in the courtyard before school started to avoid any unnecessary attention from the gangs. I was a little out of breath as the second bell rang but I had made it to chemistry just in time because Ms Conner's wasn't here yet.

I walked in and headed to my usually seat on the front row but I was surprised to see the stool next to me was occupied. Nobody ever sat in that seat so I obviously looked around for another stool which had an empty stool next to it. All the stools were either taken or had somebody next to them so I reluctantly sat down in my original seat.

The boy who was sat next to me hadn't noticed me sit down. He was facing the other way but I already knew I'd never seen him before due to his unique reddish bronze hair.

"Jacob, show this guy what happens when we don't get paid" One boy said behind me.

I wasn't the one to draw attention to myself but I slowly turned around in my stool anyway to take a quick peek. A boy pulled another boy in a head lock and began to torment him. I felt pity on the boy but there was nothing I could do for him without drawing attention to myself so I did the only thing I could do and turned back around. As I did I felt the air get knocked right out of me as I began drowning in the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen. I must have looked like an idiot just staring at him with my mouth hanging open like a fish. I felt my curse of blushing creep up on me so I quickly turn around and looked to the front.

I seen him looking at me from the corner of my eye so I looked down at my books and hunched my shoulders over to make myself look invisible like I always did and let my hair fall to the side to create a curtain between hopeing that would block out his stares.

Just then I heard the buzzer from the door then Ms Conner's walked in.

"Good morning students" She greeted us.

Nobody even paid any attention to her as usual.

"Good morning students!" She said again a bit louder this time.

This time they noticed her but still they continued to talk to each other and go about their business.

"Welcome to my class now if you would all be seated"

"I'm still 50bucks short fuck face!" The same boy behind us hissed.

"Gentlemen please be seated" Ms. Conner's told them.

"Fuck off" He spat to her.

"Gentlemen if you are going to be in my class then you have to listen and pay attention" She said walking up the steps to the row behind me.

"Pay attention to this bitch" He laughed.

I turned around just in time to see the boy grab his crotch.

"You may not listen to me but you will sit down!" She said emphasising the word will.

"Make me bitc..."

Before the boy could finish he was hurling across the desk then crashed onto the floor. It happened that quickly I didn't know for sure if she pushed him or not.

"Don't you go messing with my boy's Ms Conner's" Another boy with dirty blonde hair spat grabbing her from behind.

She stamped on his foot with her heel making him cry out in pain, she shoved him effortless making him hit the far wall. The whole class was silent and gawked at what just happened.

"Anybody else" She smiled a sinister smile.

I quickly turned around after that and made myself look small again as I heard the rest of the class take their seats.

"Now then, where were we?" Ms Conner's continued to the front of the class.

I knew there was something weird about all the teachers in this school but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what. This wasn't the first time I had seen Ms Conner's serve corporal punishment so it didn't surprise me the slightest while witnessing her little outburst.

I took a quick glance up to the boy next to me and noticed the little black heart tattoo that was on his neck. I didn't really know much about the gangs here but I knew that tattoo was a representation to the Black Heart gang. He turned his head and noticed me looking and once again I was met by his emerald green eyes. It felt like he was burning me up from the inside out. I blushed again and quickly looked away from him.

"We are going to be continuing with where we left off last lesson, so open your books and turn to page 38 and read from chapter 12" Mr Conner's informed us.

I opened my book and began to read but I noticed the boy next to me didn't have a book so I slid my book sideway's to him.

"Thank you" He whispered.

His voice was soothing almost musical which made me smile. I was trying to concentrate on the paragraph I was reading and I didn't notice until a moment later that I reread the same line over and over again. I jumped and looked up as Ms Conner's slammed a book down on the table in front of him.

"There you go, glad to have you with us Mr" She paused "Cullen" She added before she returned to her desk.

I pulled my book away from him as he opened his book and began reading. We were studying Elements and Compounds. I didn't find it difficult to work out because I had already read the chapters on them last night. I tried to concentrate but I couldn't because I kept noticing the boys eyes would leave his book for a second to watch me then he continued reading.

"Alright class take notes and quietly discuss and compare ideas with your partner" Ms. Conner's told us.

Great now I would have to talk to him. I just smiled at him and blushed then prayed that I could speak to him without making myself look like an even bigger idiot.

"Edward Cullen" He smirked.

His smile was so unique it was like half a smile and half a smirk which made me all gooey inside. _What the hell Bella snap out of it._ I scolded myself.

"Bella Swan" I said weakly.

"Bella, is that short for something" He asked.

Well this was new, nobody ever really spoke to me except for my girly friends and even they didn't ask if I had a full name.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella"

"I guess you're new to the area" He asked.

I could say the same to you I wanted to say but didn't.

"Yeah"

I didn't know why he was asking me question and I began to feel a little uncomfortable but at the same time I was a bit excited that somebody was actually talking to me instead of insulting me or making sexual suggestions.

"Did you move on your own?" He asked.

"My dad moved here, just on the outskirts of town a few months ago" I said shyly.

"Must be a bummer" He smirked again.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Where did you move from?"

"Jacksonville, my dad took a new job so I had to move with him"

"Must have been an important job to move to this shithole" he half laughed.

I smiled weakly and began drawing on my notebook not sure if I should tell him anymore about myself. He didn't push for more answers so we fell into a comfortable silence until the bell rang. I collected my things and felt Edward brush past me as I stood up. I looked down on the table and picked up his pen he had left.

"Hey, you forgot your pen"

I held the pen up and he turned around and walked back over to me.

"Thanks" He replied receiving the pen.

"I'm sorry if I brushed you off" I apologised.

I didn't know why I was apologising but it just felt like the right thing to do beings a he was the first genuinely friendly person I have seen all day, well actually all the three months I have been here excluding my girlfriends.

"Don't worry about it you can't be too careful can you?"He smiled.

"Well if it helps you are the first friendly face I have spoken to today" I admitted.

I began walking out the classroom and he followed me out as the hallway flooded with fleeing student.

"What lesson have you got next?" He asked.

I didn't know if he was just asking to be polite of if he was genuinely interested.

"I've got a free period" I told him.

"Oh, look its Cullen" A girl shouted coming through the hallway with her arm around a boy.

"He doesn't want to hang out with us anymore he just wants to kiss up to her" another boy said.

I hunched over and looked at the floor to somehow try and escape his death stare.

"You might have well just stick your dick in a meat grinder" the boy who linked the girls arm sarcastically said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Edward hissed.

I heard them move and looked up just in time for them to disappear into Chemistry.

"Um, I do" I whispered looking up to him.

I didn't know if to tell him that he was actually speaking to the boss's daughter but I figured that he would eventually find out anyway.

"My dad's the new principle" I whispered.

Just then the second bell rang.

"Perfect" He smiled before he took off running.


	3. Outtakes Chapter Three

**OUTTAKES**

_This was originally apart of the conversation between Bella and the girls in the lunch shelter just before Rosalie informs them that she wants to become a black heart member. It was just after Bella's first encounter with Edward in chemistry. It was cut short because I didn't want Bella to start having thoughts about Edward too early on and Bella's originally POV of Introductions had been cut. Also I didn't want to reveal too much info on Edward right away and I also wanted to reveal Bella's secret about her ex friend later on in the story_.

**CHAPTER THREE - SAVIOR  
BELLA POV**

The girls which included, Rosalie, Joanna and Helen waved at me as I walked over to the lunch table. They were more outgoing then I was especially Rose and Joanna. Joanna and Helen looked pretty much the same they both had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes and I was well, average looking with long brown hair and brown eyes. Rose was the most, well id say prettiest of all of us because she was the opposite too us, she had long wavy blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"Hey Bella" Joanne greeted me.

"Hey" I replied taking a seat.

I opened my bag and took out my lunch which included a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water.

"Have you seen the new hotty?" Joe asked me.

I had an idea who she might be talking about no doubt my new green eyed lab partner but I just shook my head and acted dumb.

"I seen him this morning in the parking lot, let me tell you that boy is fine" She grinned.

"Oh, I know who you mean" Helen said clicking her fingers "I seen him this morning as well it's that new boy with the brown spiky hair isn't it?"

Its reddish bronze actually I snorted quietly to myself. I wanted to correct her but resisted the urge and slowly sipped my water. Rose just sat there applying her lipstick in a hand mirror as Joe and Helen continued talking.

"I heard he just got out of prison" Joe announced.

"What for?" Helen replied.

"Fuck knows, murder perhaps"

"Well that's not a surprise considering we live in this town. It wouldn't surprise me if drugs and rape was on his list as well" Helen snorted.

"Well I wouldn't mind if he raped me" Joe smiled.

"Dirty bitch" Helen laughed.

This conversation was making my stomach turn. It's amazing how people can just talk about the subject of rape so openly and freely and better yet joke about it. How can somebody even wish for that to happen to themselves even if they are joking and more disturbing laugh about it? I couldn't help but wonder if they would still joke about it if they knew that they were sitting next to a victim of rape.

"I wonder if his apart of any gang?" Joe asked

"His a black heart" I perked up remembering the tattoo on his neck.

"How do you know?"

"I might have sat next to him in Chem class" I reported.

"Oh my god you have been holding back from us" Helen squealed. "Tell us about him"

"There's nothing to tell" I replied.

God what the hell was this twenty one questions? I barley even spoke to him it was more him asking me the questions.

"Oh come on there has to be something?"

"I'm not the type to interrogate people and he looked like the type of guy that didn't want to be interrogate" I said.

"Well at least tell us his name?"

His name was the only thing he did tell me about himself. I didn't know why but I felt almost giddy inside every time I said his name in my head. Just picturing his eyes that were like emerald coloured whirl pools made a smile spread across my face but I didn't have the fainted idea why.

"Edward" I smiled and for some reason I blushed to his name.

"Look at her blushing" Helen squealed.

Her noticing only made me blush even more.

"Bella's got a crush, Bella's in love" Helen cooed.

I buried my head into my hands at her childish accusations. I didn't have a crush I didn't even know the guy.

"Oh my god you never guess what?" Rosalie perked up.

"What" Joanna asked.

"I've decided to become a black heart member" She admitted.


	4. Outtakes Chapter Nineteen

**OUTTAKES**

_This was during Bella's POV in Enigma while she was in her house looking for the envelope. It was cut because I couldn't fill the chapter so it's just a quick look into what happened to Edward while Bella was in her house._

**CHAPTER NINTEEN – (During Enigma)  
EDWARD POV**

My mind wondered for ages while Bella was in her house. I kept looking at my watch to see how long she had been and one minute felt like ten to me as I sat up in this tree. I could see movement downstairs but I couldn't be sure it was her. I felt something dig into my side so I put my hand into my pocket and was surprised to see a flag grenade that was still there from the junkyard. As I turned it in my hands the sun's rays bounced of the shiny surface on the clip which almost blinded me and knocked me out the tree. Maybe I could us this to my advantage. I thought to myself.

I waited for more movement then Bella finally appeared upstairs in the hallway. I shone the light that bounced off the grenade through the window which caught her attention right away. I smiled when she looked around for me but couldn't find me so I shone the light on her face again to let her know I was in the tree. She smiled when she noticed me then I put the grenade back in my pocket.

"Have you found the envelope yet?" I mouthed.

_Nice one idiot how can lip read all the way over there_? I told myself.

She shrugged so I decided to go for hand signals instead. I pointed to her and flapped my hands out like a book because that was the only way to signal an envelope. She shook her head then I nodded and smiled which made her smile in return. Even this far away I was missing her and my arms felt lonely without her. She continued with what she was doing and left me waiting again.

Another ten minutes ticked by before I had seen movement downstairs. The curtains in the living room closed then shortly after Bella appeared upstairs back at the same window. She opened the window and unzipped her jacket. She pulled out the envelope and waved it to me before letting it fall to the ground. I got to my feet and pointed to her then downstairs. Now that we had what we came for I wanted her out as soon as possible. She nodded and left then I got to my feet and began climbing back down the tree.

Once on the ground I quickly made my way over to the envelope and picked it up. It was in my hands then in a blink of an eye it disappeared.

"I'll take that" an all too familiar voice hissed.

I looked up to see Conner's folding the envelope up and putting it into her pocket.

"Nobody invite you here bitch" I spat.

"Looks like you wasn't invited either" She smiled.

My hands clenched into fist and I swung for her. She grabbed my fist in midair and held it stopping me from moving it. She smiled before using her other hand to punch me in the gut. I flew backwards onto the ground and let out a strangled growl as the wind got knocked right out of me. Before I knew it she was hovering over me and wrapped her hand around my throat. She pulled me up and off the ground as I grabbed at her hands.

"Always in the way" She smiled.

"Fuck you" I managed to push out.

Her grip became tighter then I found myself been thrown sideward's to the wall of the house. My head smacked of the wall sending trails of blood to drip down the side of my head. The last thing I remember was seeing her feet walking towards me as I blacked out.

My head was hurting and the cold surface I was lying on started to make me shiver. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying on the side of a road. I let out a little cough before pulling myself to my feet. I knew I was in town but why the fuck had that bitch brought me here and how long had I been out? I had to get to Bella but I knew I wouldn't make it to her house in time on foot.

With Bella in mind I took off running across the street ignoring the aches and pains in my body. I ran up the street and around the corner knowing that Jim lived on this street. Luck was on my side because his car was parked in his driveway. I ran past the driveway and flew up the path and into the house.

"Edward, what a nice" Jim grinned

"No time" I interrupted out of breath.

It only one look from me and he was already off the sofa and was running into the back of the house.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked.

Jim was already running back through the hallway before I could answer.

"Stay here Lexi" Jim told her.

"No fucking way" She said walking out the front door.

Jim handed me a gun before I took off back out the front door to his car.

"Where we going?" He asked as I climbed in the front.

He took the driver's side as Lexi took the back seat.

"Just drive" I replied.

The only thing I could do now was pray that my Bella was still alive and hope that Conner's was still there so I could finally take that bitch down once and for all.

"Hang on love, I'm coming" I whispered as we made our way to Bella's house.


	5. Outtakes Chapter Twenty Two

**OUTTAKES**

_This is set in the middle of Clockwork Orange after Edward killed Bryans and goes to Jim's house to find out Bella has disappeared. Shortly after he goes to the Clock Garage to meet the other gang members but before that he furfills Emmett's last request by going to visit Rosalie. It was cut because I felt like after the scene with Emmett and Bryans that this would slow down the pace and after finding out that Bella was missing too that Edward wouldn't be able to keep from exploding and he wouldn't find the patience to do this._

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – CLOCKWORK ORANGE  
EDWARD POV**

"Snap out of it!" Jim growled and with that came a hard slap around the face.

That did the trick because I was on my feet quicker than a cheetah on speed. Jim was right I had no idea if Bella was dead or alive so I clung to the last thread of hope I have left inside of me. How more fucked up could my life possibly get?

"I have to go" I said point blank.

I must have sounded like a complete asshole considering the condition of Fern but she had Jim to look after her. Fern was not my responsible and that was a good thing because look at what's happened to the people I was supposed to be responsible for.

I had a little over thirty minutes before I had to meet up with the others at the clock garage which basically what it said it was. A gas station with a big clock on the top, obviously it was abandoned like everything else in this shitty town but it was the first building I thought about.

I walked back through the kitchen and through the house then outside. I picked my bike up off the floor and climbed on. I still had thirty minutes so I just enough time to furfill Emmett's last request. I revved the bike up and took off down the street and over the south side of Forks.

I knew it was a risk driving around this part of town but this was something I had to do. I drove around cautious and kept my eyes open for any booby traps set up from the Razor Heads. I was glad that Rose lived near the edge of the south side so I wouldn't have to drive all the way into the middle. This was the first time I had been over this side since I got out of prison but I could tell nothing had changed about this side. It was the exact same as our side but they had Razor Head graffiti on their houses.

I pulled up outside Rosalie's house and was surprised to see that the entire street was empty so I could only wonder where the gang was. I only knew where she lived because of her brother Felix was a Razor Head. I climbed off my bike and walked up the path then knock on the door. I waited a few minutes then I was greeted by my enemy.

"What the fuck do you want?" Felix spat.

My nostrils fared and my jaw locked. I couldn't handle this fucker right now so I prayed that Rosalie would be home otherwise she would come back to see her sibling split in half right down the fucking middle.

"Fuck off Felix I'm not here for you" I snarled back.

"Big mistake bringing your sorry ass over here and especially to my front door" He glared.

"Fuck sake Felix take your shit elsewhere" I heard Rose shout.

"Glad she's in, do you mind?" I smirked.

"Yes I fucking mind, you're not talking to my sister fuck bag"

"Edward!" Rose beamed coming down the stairs.

"How the fuck do you know this piss worm?" Felix hissed.

"Fuck off Felix" Rose spat coming to the door.

"James is going to hear about this" He hissed walking off.

"Oh fuck off and stick your dick in the vacuum cleaner" Rose spat as he disappeared out of sight.

I took a deep breath in and out then began to speak.

"Who is it Rose?" another girl shouted from upstairs.

"I'll be up in a minuet Joanne" She shouted back. "What's up?" She asked.

"Um, Emmett gave me a message to give to you" I whispered.

Just saying his name was hard enough and seeing her eyes light up to the mention of his name made this even worse for me.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you and his sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that he couldn't be here to tell you that himself"

I didn't know how long I stood there but it was long enough to watch the colour drain from her face. Her eyes swelled up and it was heartbreaking to see her crumble before me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I knew my words meant nothing but I hoped that they would comfort her in some way.

"How?" She paused and choked as tears slid down her face.

"He put up a good fight" I whispered back not wanted to tell her how he died.

"Was he in" She paused again.

I knew she was trying so hard to not crumble in front of me but I could already see her walls collapsing around her so maybe bending the truth a little will help her in some way because I knew as soon as this front door was closed she would collapse into nothing as I did earlier in Jims back garden.

"It was quick" I whispered the answer to her silent question.

"Thank you" She whimpered "And I'm sorry too"

I did the only thing I could and pulled her into a hug. I heard and felt her weep into my shoulder and I fought the urge to copy her actions. I pulled away from her and was glad that she had female company upstairs to console her. She nodded and gave me a weak smile before closing the front door. I didn't want to stick around to hear her sobs because I would have started up for sure so I climbed on my bike and took off back over the north side of Forks to the clock garage.


	6. Outtakes Chapter Twenty Two Revised

**OUTTAKES**

_This is set during Edwards POV of Clockwork Orange. Again it was cut because I couldn't fill the chapter. It takes place after Bella escapes Jims house through the window whilst encountering Mr Harding._

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – (During Clockwork Orange)  
BELLA POV**

I hugged myself as the rain fell hard and fast slamming off the back of my hoody. My hip bone was throbbing from the fall from Ferns window as I slowly but surely made my way out the alleyway. I didn't have a clue where I was going or what I was doing. I didn't know if Fern was alive, I didn't know if Edward was still alive and I didn't know how long it would be until Harding pulled up in his car and dragged me off to wherever he was going to take me before.

My hoody covered my head and my face but still I kept my head down and stayed close to the sidewalk. I only looked up for a split second to see if I was about to crash into anything. If what Harding said was true then Bryans would be with Edward but I couldn't let myself think about what could have happened because I would have collapsed right here on the sidewalk and not got back up again.

The sun disappeared behind the black clouds as the rain eased up and eventually came to a halt. The skies were black leaving me in total darkness thanks to all the broken street lights. I hugged myself even tighter as I continued walking down several streets passing boarded up houses and carefully stepping over debris that cluttered the sidewalk. There was nobody around but me everything was abandoned so I could only wonder where the other gang members were. It was good because I knew I wouldn't run into anybody but it was bad because I couldn't blend in so if Harding was to drive past then he would know it was me.

My pace picked up when I heard the sound of a car engine behind me. I couldn't bring myself to look back because I was afraid I would see the black SUV I was tiring so hard to avoid. The engine got louder and my surroundings got lighter due to the vehicles headlights. Before I knew it my legs just took off running. My hip bone was killing me and I let out quick fast breathes as the headlights chased me up the street.

Without warning a shadow stepped out in front of me but I couldn't slow down in time. I slammed into the figure and took it down with me as I crashed to the ground. I rolled onto my front just in time to see the mysterious car drive past. I was relieved that it wasn't Harding but just a car with gang members inside. I closed my eyes and lay there for a few second just to catch my breath.

"Walk much" Someone said and then I heard a click.

My eyes snapped open to see the dark figure was a woman who was standing over me with a gun pointed at my head. My breathing accelerated and my heart began racing that fast I was sure that if she didn't kill me now I would die from cardiac arrest. I didn't know what to say I mean what the fuck do you say when a stranger has a gun pointed at your head so I said the only thing that felt natural in this situation.

"I'm sorry" I panted "Please"

She paused for a moment and every second she stayed silent I was expecting the loud bang from the gun. She moved the gun to the side and this time extended out her hand. I hesitated for a second but took it with my hand then she pulled me up.

"It's your lucky day" She said letting my hand go.

This stranger was tall and slender with curly jet black hair and brown eyes like mine. She looked Hispanic and judging by her accent then I wouldn't say my thoughts were wrong. She had a little black heart tattoo on the nap of her neck which made me ease up slightly.

"Where were you running to?" She asked.

I tried to speak but I could get anything out.

"Hello"

"Sorry, I, Um" I said shaking my head like an idiot.

"You got a piece?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"A piece you know a weapon?"

"Um, no"

"You're Loco for walking these streets without one"

She pulled out another gun from the back of her jeans and handed it to me. I was a little hesitant a first because I have never seen a real gun before moving to Forks let alone ever held one. I didn't want to seem rude and not accept it but as she said I didn't want to walk these streets without one either so I reluctantly took the gun off her.

"The safety's off already so just pull the trigger" She smiled.

"Thanks" I replied shoving the gun in the back of my jeans.

"The names Sandy"

"Bella"

She nodded and began to walk off up the street.

"You coming?" She shouted back.

I didn't know where she was going but then again neither did I. She looked like she knew these streets so I followed her. As we turned on the top of the road we had seen bright lights coming from a burnt out gas station. The car that drove past me was now parked up and there were several gang members loitering around the front.

"This should be interesting" Sandy smirked.

We bent down behind a burn out car that was on the opposite side of the road by the gas station. There was some sort of standoff and I didn't realise at first that the guy standing in front of the person holding a gun was Edward.

"Edward" I said standing up.

"Get down" Sandy said pulling me back behind the car. "Who did you say?"

"Edward I need to help him" I said pulling my arm back.

"Would that be Edward Cullen by any chance?"

I didn't know how she knew him but I couldn't care less right now. I needed to help him otherwise he would have had a bullet between his eyes. I knew just walking over there in the middle of it being plain old Bella would do nothing so it was time for bad girl Bella to resurface. I took the gun out from the back of my jeans and held it with a firm grip before I took a deep breath in and out then walked out and over to my love.


	7. Alternate Ending

**BLOOD FEUD  
ALTERNATE ENDING**

_This was the original ending to Blood Feud but I changed it because, sorry folks I love happy endings and I felt like my readers would kill me if I released it this way lol also this version left loose ends so I changed it to a more pleasant ending and I left it open for a sequel if I ever choose to do one. It takes place right before Edward and Bella find Jasper in the basement in the end of Chapter Twenty Three in Rival Differences leading onto Chapter Twenty Four – Worth Fighting Four._

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE/TWENTY FOUR – RIVAL DIFFERENCES/WORTH FIGHTING FOR  
EDWARD POV**

I pulled Bella along with me back through the main building to the end of the hall until we reached the door which read _Basement Keep Out._ I opened the door and descended the long flight of stairs into this mammoth size sanctum. We walked into a room full of old and unused furniture like chairs, tables, desks, filing cabinets and so forth. I let go of Bella's hand but made sure she was close to me as we walked through the mountain of crap piled up.

"Edward" Bella whispered.

"Yeah" I replied then turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry about Emmett"

Her comment took me a little by surprise it accrued to me then that I didn't actually tell her until I blurted it out during my speech to the Razor Heads.

"Thanks" I smiled and bend down to kiss her when I heard a mumble.

We both paused and tensed up at the same time. I listen for it again and it sounded muffled. I spun around and continued walking towards the noise then finally we broke free from all the junk.

"Jasper!" I shouted.

I ran towards the gated fence and breathed a sigh of relief. He was bound and gagged and judging by the look of him he must have put up a good fight considering the amount of cuts and bruises he had.

"Hang on" I said tiring to find a way to open the gate.

There were no locks or no handles so it must have been an electronic gate like the ones in reception. I looked around for the switch and came across a little button on the other side of the room. I quickly ran over to it then pressed the button. The gate slid open with ease then I quickly ran back over and inside the holding cell. I knelt down and immediately he became alert and tried to tell me something. I pulled at the rope on his hands which were tightly wrapped but I managed to set him free.

"Hang on man" I said rolling my eyes and yanking at his gag.

He was becoming more agitated with every second that ticked by. I finally untied the knot and it couldn't slip of his mouth quick enough.

"Behind you!" He shouted.

I spun around just in time to see somebody latch onto Bella.

"Bella!" I growled.

The man being her wrapped his arm around her neck and held a gun to the side of her head. I immediately got to my feet followed by Jasper.

"Ah ah, don't move!" The man glared at me.

He looked in his mid forties. He was tall with bright blonde hair that was slicked back and he had piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Carlisle Langford and I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you Edward Cullen" He smiled.

So this was the sick fuck behind all of this.

"Wish I could say the same" I shot back.

"So you're the one who had been keeping my colleagues on their toes"

"Don't you mean killing machines?" I spat.

Bella stayed quiet and grabbed at his hands around her throat. I was helpless and felt useless as my love was at the hands of this monster.

"Don't talk as if you understand anything. The school board came to me for an answer to their problem and I gave them one"

"What by killing innocent people?" I spat.

Somehow my comment made him laugh.

"Innocent? Don't talk to me about innocent Mr Cullen when every fucking delinquent in this school has a criminal record the size of their arm"

"What about my father?" Bella hissed

"Your father knew what was happening, but sadly he went back on his word. He tried to stop us in the end but luckily the end came to him before it did to us. If you want to blame somebody then blame the state and your school board. We are simply the cleaners that were asked to come in to clean up the mess"

Bella dropped one of her arms and slowly reached around to her back. I knew what she was planning to do but she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot at him without injuring herself.

"You can't get away with this, people will find out" I hissed and slowly locked into my stance.

"Highly unlikely Mr Cullen, we have special forces already here cleaning up the mess that you so kindly left for us. All that needs to be done now is to dispose of the witnesses"

Using her other elbow Bella pulled forward then rammed it hard into his gut and in the blink of an eye the gun she pulled out her jeans came hurling towards me as she threw it to me. The sound of gunfire echoed around the room as Carlisle fired his gun then hunched over from getting winded. Bella dove to the ground and I pointed the gun at him and fired all the bullets that were available in the clip.

Carlisle dropped to his knees letting the gun fall from his hand then he spluttered blood from his mouth and collapsed to the floor.

"Bella!" I panicked dropping the now empty gun.

I scrambled over to her then dropped to my knees and pulled her to me.

"Bella, love"

"I'm ok" She replied.

Relief washed over me but I could have sworn he hit her with his shot.

"Oh god" She whispered looking over me.

I followed her gaze to Jasper who was stood there examining the little red patch of blood in his chest that grew bigger as the blood expanded out of his shirt.

"Fuck" He spat before falling to the ground.

"Jasper!" I growled.

I got to my feet and ran back through the gate to him.

"No, no, no not again!" I growled.

He was lying lifeless on the floor as I begun to shake him. I couldn't take this not again, not after losing Emmett. He was the only family I had left. He couldn't leave me, he couldn't!

"Jasper, please wake up, please bro wake up!" I begged letting my emotions run away from me.

"Edward" Bella whispered.

"Jasper I can't lose you too" I said pulling on his flaccid arm.

Just seeing him lying here motionless brought back all the memories of Emmett which made me go back into the same trance I did with Emmett. This can't be happening he was too young to die. I kept telling myself.

"Edward I'm so sorry" Bella whispered kneeling down beside me.

"Jasper please wake up" I asked.

"His gone Edward" Bella whispered the words that couldn't bring myself to say.

"I can't leave him here" I whispered.

Bella was silent next to me not quite sure what to say, but I knew that I couldn't stay here forever knowing the Harding was still here somewhere. I was still in a trance like state but somehow I managed to slip one arm gently under his legs and my other under his shoulders. I carefully rolled off my knees and stood up with my dead brother cradled in my arms.

I walked through the gate and began walking through the pile of crap that we pasted earlier and ascended the stairs as Bella followed close beside me. She opened the door for me then we continued walking down the hallways and out the exit. I walked down the entrance steps and over to Tyler's car through the parking lot. Bella opened the back doors for me then continued to open the passenger side door. I carefully slid Jaspers body inside then closed the door.

"Edward I'm"

"Don't" I said pulling her into a hug.

Her words would not comfort me so there was no point in trying. Just feeling the warmth of her body against mine and the beating of her heart gave me the strength to continue. For all I knew the other gang members were dead and only us two survived but I knew that Harding was still alive, I just knew it in my gut. I had to finish what the teachers started otherwise Emmett and Jaspers death would have been for nothing.

I wrapped one arm about Bella's waist and cupped her face with my other hand. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with all the love for her I had inside of me. I hoped that she would be able to forgive me for what I was about to do but after losing Emmett and Jasper I couldn't lose Bella as well.

"Close your eyes" I whispered pulling away my hand that cupped her face.

She didn't hesitate and did as I instructed. I pressed my lips to hers one last time before clenching my hand into a fist.

"Forgive me" I whispered.

I brought my fist up and punched her in the face knocking her out cold. Her body dropped and I used my other arm to catch her before she fell.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I whispered kissing the spot on her face I had punched.

Even though I hated myself with a passion right now for hurting her I knew I was only doing it to protect her. She would have never let me walk back into that school on my own but at least this way I knew she was safe.

I scooped her up in my arms and placed her inside the passenger side before closing the door. I took a deep breath in and out before making my way back through the parking lot and back up to the entrance. I walked through the hallways listening carefully for any signs of life and not a moment too soon I heard gunfire from the maths department. I ran to the north tower and flew up the stairs and literally crashed into someone which sent me hurling on the steps.

"Whoa whoa whoa it's me" I said as James pointed his gun at me.

"Cullen you fucker, I could have killed you" James spat holding his hand out for me.

"What's the Intel" I said grabbing his hand then he pulled me up.

"Harding is in the hallways his took out loads of people already, what about Conner's?"

"She toast" I spat no pun intended.

"Here" He said handing me a gun.

We crouched down and pulled the stairwell door open. I followed James inside and kept low as we manoeuvred through the hallways. We stopped by a corner and peeked around to see Harding standing there with a gang member in his grip. His hand was replaced by some sort of claw and in the middle was a spinning drill thing. He had the claw clamped on the gang member's face and he cried out in pain before Harding loosened his grip. His body fell to the side as blood trickled out his forehead from the hole that Harding's had created.

"Mother fucker!" James spat.

Harding obviously heard him because he turned around and looked right at us.

"Shoot him!" I shouted.

We got up on our feet and sprayed him with bullets. He stumbled backwards then we moved closer to him as we continued firing. Before I could register what was happening Harding charged towards us. He swung his arm which connected with my face sending me crashing into the lockers on the wall. I let out a strangled growl as the blood trickled down the side of my face. I spat out the blood that gathered in my mouth and felt myself being pulled to the side. Harding crouched down and wrapped his normal hand around my throat and I didn't realise at first that James had somehow ended up sitting next to me.

Harding clamped his claw hand around James face then James began pulling at the claw to pry it away from his face. I looked around for my gun and noticed that it was at the bottom of my legs. It was too far away to reach with my hands so I tried to loop the gun strap over my foot.

"I like to mould young brains" Harding smiled.

"Fuck you" James spat before letting out an agonising scream.

I fought against Harding's grip and managed to turn my head to the side as James's blood sprayed across the side of my face. My foot looped around the strap so I pulled my foot up and took the gun strap into my hand.

"Your turn Mr Cullen" Harding's laughed releasing James.

His lifeless body slid to the side as Harding brought the claw up to my face. I gripped the gun tightly and shoved the barrel into his mouth.

"Your history Mr Harding" I hissed before spraying bullets into the back of his head.

He jolted backwards but I didn't stop until the entire clip was empty. He slid to the floor and I literally watched the lights go out in his head through the huge hole I created from the bullets. The gun slid out my hands and I sat there for a while to catch my breath. It was over, it was finally over. I couldn't help by smile wide as I repeated it in my head over and over again.

"Edward!" Someone shouted.

I looked up to see Jim running over to me.

"Shit" he said examining the mess.

He held his hand out for me and I took it too eagerly. I got to my feet and leaned up against the lockers for support. My head was throbbing and spinning.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Is that it, is it over?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Did you find Jasper?"

"He didn't make it" I whispered.

"I know it doesn't help but I'm sorry anyway"

I just simply nodded.

"Where's your old lady?"

"She's waiting for me"

There was a slight silence that lingered and it felt like forever until he spoke again.

"I'll let the others know about Jasper" He paused "And I'll tell them that you shared the same fate"

"What?"

"Go" He simply said.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, it's over. I am sorry about Jasper I truly am as I am with Emmett. You have fought your fight and lost enough in the processes. It's time for you to move on and live your life with your old lady so I'm telling you to go and the others will never find out"

I held out my hand for him and he took it.

"I know my thanks will never be enough" I said.

"I have said before that there is no need to thank me" He replied letting my hand go.

I knew I had to get out of here fast before anybody notices me and I knew I would have to get out of Washington before the police come looking for me because of my parole so I didn't have time to do what I was about to ask Jim to do.

"May I ask one last favour before I leave?"

"Anything"

"Make sure Emmett and Jasper get a nice funeral" I whispered.

I knew it was a lot to ask but I had to make sure they were taken care of even in death. This place was both Emmett's and Jasper's home so it was only right they got buried here, in the only place they truly knew and for some reason unknown to me loved.

"Don't worry Edward ill take care of it" He replied.

"Come with me" I said.

Jim followed me back down the hallways and down the stairs of the north tower. We walked out the hallways to the entrance and descended the stairs to the parking lot. I ran over to Tyler's car and pulled the back doors open then gently pulled Jasper into my arms. I kissed him on the forehead before handing him over to Jim. We both froze as the sound of shouts echoed at the top of the entrance stairs.

"Go!" Jim ordered.

I climbed in the driver's side and reversed out.

"See you around" Jim shouted.

"You never know" I smirked and took off out the parking lot.

Bella was still out cold next to me which made me wonder how hard I actually hit her. I took her hand into mine and planted kisses on it as I drove like a manic to my house.

I parked up and threw the car door open. I ran up the footpath and slammed through the front door then ran up the stairs to my bedroom ignoring my mother that was sat in the living room kissing a fat dirty old man. I walked into my bedroom and went straight to my rug and pulled it back. I clawed at my floorboards and pulled out the piles of money I had stashed under here. I stuffed it all in my pockets and grabbed the bag of Edge then left my room. I darted back down stairs and detoured into the living room where my god forsaken mother was sat on the sofa. I cleared my throat which made her stop kissing the old man.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I just thought I would take a second out of your selfish little existence to tell you that your nephew is dead along with your son" I spat.

"What?"

I turned to walk out then felt her arm on mine pulling me backwards.

"Don't leave, Edward your all I have left" She panicked.

"Wrong Esme" I snarled snatching my arm away. "You have nobody because everybody who has ever loved you is dead including me. My mother died a long time ago, you are dead to me Esme"

I turned around and began walking out the house.

"Edward please" She begged.

"Oh and one last thing" I said.

I turned around and threw the bag of edge to her.

"Happy Birthday" I spat.

I turned around again and headed to the car. I climbed in slamming the door shut behind me then I took off.

I grabbed Bella's hand and planted short sweet kisses on her again as I drove out of the city limits. I didn't know where we were going I just knew I needed to get out of the state. It was only a matter of time before the police would be looking for me. I wonder how long it would take for them to put a bounty on my head and if so how long would it take to clear? How long would they finally wait until they closed my case with the stamp labelled deceased onto it? Time would only tell and I planned to spend all of that time with my love. Maybe one day I could go back to Forks to pay respects to my family but I knew that if I stepped back in there and they found out I disowned them I would surly share the same fate as my family.

Bella began stirring beside me so I continued with the soft kisses as I drove with one hand on the steering wheel.

"Bella love wake up" I asked.

She let out a little whimper then her eyes slowly fluttered open. She hissed and flinched as she stretched her face and I could already see the black and purple bruising flare up around her eye. I felt physically disgusted with myself that I had hurt her, that I had given her that mark. I still didn't know if she would forgive me for what I did but I would spend the rest of my life making it up to her.

"What happened?"

"It's over love" I whispered.

"Is it really, what about Harding?"

"It's over love his dead"

She sat upright and winched as she stretched her face again.

"I'm sorry love I had no other choice, I understand if you don't forgive me and I understand if you want me to pull over and"

"Edward, it's alright" She smiled at me.

I pulled her hand up again and kissed the top of it before I entwined my fingers around hers.

"I am truly sorry" I whispered.

"It alright, I understand why you did it, just make sure it never happens again" she half smiled.

"Never" I whispered kissing her hand again.

"Where are we going?"

"I heard Phoenix is nice this time of year" I smirked remembering the promise I made to myself about finding her mother that supposed to have abandoned her.

It took a second for her to register my answer then a smile spread across her lips.

"Phoenix it is" She smiled.

I held her hand tightly and with every mile I drove was a mile behind us in our pasts. The road to nowhere was now the road to the future I had been longing for. My future was with Bella and now was the time to start to live our futures together and may we finally live in peace...


End file.
